Box
by Chilipop
Summary: A student receives a box from Sensei's one-day friend and everyone tries to find out what could be in there...


"_Good morning. May I ask you if you are from Suzuki Shoten High School?"_

"_Yeah sir. why?"_

"_Could you please deliver this box to Itoshiki-Sensei?"_

"_Of course"_

"And that's how I got it", Aoyama said. The bespectacled boy sighed as he realized everyone in the classroom have gathered around his desk to examine the strange parcel. Sure Sensei has lots of free time before the start of classes, he thought negatively, as most of the times.

"Leave it 'lone. Sure there's a rope inside for that insane teacher", Kino said.

"Or maybe something he forgot", Nami suggested. Everyone looked at her. Kaere said it was a rare-to-see-this-days completely normal suggestion and Nami complained as always.

"Maria has an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Maria thinks there is food in there!", she pointed happily to the box

_lllL Why would there be food, __go back to your jungle! Lllll_

"Maybe there's something dirty in there", suggested Harumi, "Like porn magazines"

_lllL The only pervert here is you, gay porn addict! Lllll_

"A gift?"

Abiru had a point. Maybe it was a gift.

"But, what kind of gift?" asked Kaga

"Everyone of you heavily irritates me! Either open the box and find out or leave it there! Make up your mind!"

"What do you think is in there, Chiri-chan?" asked an inquiring Kafuka

"An electronical agenda of course. Sensei needs to be more organized. It would be the perfect gift!"

"Post-it notes are enough. They work for me." Said Nami

"A normal organization method by a normal girl said in a normal way" Kaere mocked.

"Wow, you are incredibly normal" admired Kafuka

"Don't say normal!"

"So you plan giving you boyfriend an electronical agenda?" suggested Harumi

"It is the right thing. He should keep everything organized. Otherwise I wouldn't date him!"

"But Sensei's not Chiri's boyfriend" said a misunderstanding Maria

"No, Maria-chan. I was referring to an imaginary boyfriend" explained Harumi

"So Chiri-chan's boyfriend is imaginary? In Japan you imagine your boyfriends?"

"No, Maria. It's metaphorical"

"Metalpo… metalkoromon?"

"Sensei is my boyfriend!" popped out of the blue a bobbed hair girl.

"Matoi-chan! How can you say that", protested Chiri

"I must know everything about him. His height, his weight, the time he sleeps, the time he wakes up, what he eats everyday, what he likes to wear, how many times does he go to the bathroom and if he pees or poops-"

"Matoi-chan, that's enough!"

"-and how many hours does he watch TV, if he speaks with any other girls in msn, all of his neighbours, every object in his house and of course I must know what there is on that box! So give it to me!"

"Maybe it is an apology gift" the guilty complex girl said. But no one listed to her.

"He's not your boyfriend!"

"Neither yours"

"Maybe there's a love gift inside and Sensei is gay. Hehe."

Everyone noticed someone… which they only noticed either in these embarrassing moments or when his baldness was exposed.

This is the first time the character has said something during this fic.

"I've been actually speaking for the whole time!!!! From the start!!!"

Silly me. Didn't notice.

_lllL Nor you care you hypocrite! Llll_

"You didn't?!! Wait! My dialog! Listen to me! Listntm lstm fades"

"Was he here from the start of the fic?"

"Didn't notice"

"Fairy-san may be right. I might be a love gift."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Everybody shouted.

"Who gave you the gift, Aoyama-kun?"

"A man with very short hair"

"He must be Sensei's one day old friend" said Kafuka

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Harumi cleaned the drops of blood from her nose.

_lllL That'd be REALLY AWFULL! Freak! Lllll_

"Hello everybody. Please go to your desks"

Everyone was nervous when Aoyama approached Nozomu.

"A man told me to give this to you."

"Oh thanks!"

"Sensei!" Chiri-chan stood up

"What is it, Kitsu-san"

"Open it up"

"…What?!"

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" The class started to shout in unison.

"But there's nothing to open!!!"

"So there's something dirty in there", said Harumi

"FINE! I'LL OPEN BUT YOU WON'T FIND A SINGLE AIR PARTICLE"

So Sensei opened it and there was nothing inside.

Nothing inside.

Yeah, nothing inside.

"My friend borrowed my lucky box to store his pachinko's metal balls in there so he could win the slot and pay his debts"

"Did he win?" said Haga

"Nope, he lost. Anyway he gave me back my lucky box."

_lllL Then it is an UNlucky box, four-eyes! Llll_

"A…. A…. An empty BOX!?" Chiri complained.

"In this world everytime they see a parcel, they always think there is always something inside it, and do not value the parcel on its own."

Sensei looked everywhere.

"ZETSUBOU SHITA! THIS WORLD WHERE PEOPLE DO NOT VALUE THE OUTER PART OF THE THINGS HAVE LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!"

"There he goes again"

"Sensei, there's no such thing as not caring about the outer part of an object. It is-"

"And there she goes again"

It was just another normal day.


End file.
